BoruSara week 2019
by moonvaleria
Summary: I decided to participate on the borusara week 2019, i'm going to add my submissions here, i'm so excited.
1. Day 1

Day 1- Years/Treasures.

Sarada was thirteen when Sakura noticed something hanging on her daughter's neck.

It was after Boruto's departure with her beloved husband when she noticed that sometimes her baby was looking at the window with a somehow sorrow expression, holding something in her hand. But that wasn't always the case.

Sometimes she stood up next to the window as if she was waiting for something, then a small bird would appear out of nowhere dropping something and leave in the blink of a eye. After that, Sarada's mood was ten times better and looked more... relieved, Sakura would say. She never asked what was the deal with that bird that visited her once a week because it seemed like a secret Sarada wanted to keep.

Sarada was fourteen the first time she saw Sarada cry.

The first round of chunin exams happened to be that day, but Sarada refused to go if she didn't find the thing she was looking for. She looked desperate, hurt, her mother tried to help but the Uchiha stubborn like her father, didn't want to reveal.

"I can't go if i don't find it, mama, i need it for the exams." Sarada couldn't take it anymore and tears started to flow down her cheeks, she was throwing things out of one of her closets trying to find her precious object, but without any results so far.

"Sarada, tell me what it is, i could help you, please. Is it Sasuke-kun's kunai?" She never saw her daughter this desperate before, her heart hurt with every tear her baby shred.

"Found it."

She had to go to the deepest part of her closet to find a tiny little box that Sakura swore she has never seen before but when she got closer to see the reason of her daughter's stress, Sarada turned around and put it on her pouch.

"So, you have everything? Was it your father's kunai then?"

The pink haired woman tried to do one last effort and solve the mystery around her daughter, but the latter only smiled and denied with her head.

"Papa's kunai is not with me, but it's not lost either, don't worry" She already looked much brighter and happier than five minutes ago.

"Seems like the thing she found is like her anchor" Sakura thought.

Sarada was sixteen the first time she saw her eyes sparkle like her own did every time Sasuke-kun came home.

But this time Sasuke didn't came home alone, he and Boruto were just returning from their training trip.

He was no longer a child but a teenager, taller than the last time and with a face that could tell the hard times he must have been through on those years. But his semblance immediately changed the moment his eyes located Sarada.

Sakura noticed that Sarada was hiding her excitement, but the way her eyes were shining with extreme happiness after longing for so long this moment told another story.

Boruto stood up right in front of Sarada looking at her with the same blue eyes that said goodbye years ago and pulled out something from his pouch.

"I'm home." Boruto whispered as he put Sasuke's (Sarada's kunai) on her hands.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is day 1 for the borusara week:) feel free to look for more content in my twitter moonandherships, you can ask for prompts there or in ourlittlesecrethoney in tumblr.

Please leave your reviews if you liked it.


	2. Day 3

Day 3 Crossover AU.

The color blue was the main theme surrounding the whole place. You could see huge tanks of water filled with the most beautiful and wild marine creatures, from tiny seahorses to the biggest sharks human kind has ever seen. The city of Tokyo was known for owning one of the most amazing aquariums in the entire world, therefore, tons of tourists visited the establishment every day.

For Makoto and Haru it wasn't a new experience, the olympic swimmer made sure to schedule at least a monthly visit to the aquarium, Makoto didn't mind because he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend happy and how big his eyes became every time he looked at the water.

They were walking in the marine turtles room, since it was a limited exhibition, but it was unusually crowded, you could barely walk without stepping on someone's foot.

"It's pretty crowded isn't it?" Makoto said with an apologetic smile, knowing his boyfriend like the palm of his hand.

Haru looked at him and sighed. He was getting very tired of apologizing to everyone, and his feet started to hurt after walking for so long and never getting a chance to get near the glass.

"It is. We should go to the next exhibition."

"Mmm, i think next one is the one with the dolphins, i think the room's exit is over there..."

Makoto looked at the aquarium map he had, he still didn't memorize every room as Haru, and so he was about to give another step to the next direction when Haru noticed something laying on the floor and tuck Makoto's hand to avoid him from stepping on it.

"Haru?" Makoto turned around to his boyfriend but the latter was already kneeling in front of him to pick up the thing he almost crushed. It was a red pair of glasses, although they looked tiny, probably belonged to a small kid.

"A pair of glasses" Haru said showing them to Makoto.

"Oh no, they must belong to a little kid! We should find the owner, they must miss their glasses."

Haru nodded and after that, they started to look around asking every family that they saw if those belonged to them. It wasn't until Makoto heard a small, almost inaudible cry that he understood.

In a corner of the room, next to a vending machine there was a little girl curled up crying alone.

Sarada came to visit the aquarium for the very first time in her 7 years alive because Boruto couldn't stop talking of how amazing it was when he went to visit it last week with their classmates.

Unfortunately, Sarada was sick that day and she missed it. The little girl insisted that she wanted to go too, but her parents were too busy to go with her. That was when her aunt Hinata, Boruto's mom, offered to take her since Boruto would love to go too and show it to her and Hima-chan.

The moment they arrived to the aquarium Sarada froze with fear, there were so many people in one space and she didn't want to get lost. The five year old blond next to her noticed her discomfort on her face and took her hand.

Sarada looked at him with a confused look.

"Let's go, i will not let go of your hand or are you scareeeeed?"

That's the annoying Boruto she knew.

"Obviously i'm not scared, i just don't like people"

But they never let go of the hands.

Everything went smoothly, they got to see big whales, penguins, now they were in the room of the sea turtles pointing happily to their favorite ones when a huge wave of people entered the room making them to break off their hold.

"Boruto! Boruto!" Sarada desperately tried to find his friend again or aunt Hinata, but she was so little surrounded by big tall people. In the rush, someone pushed her causing her to lose her balance and her glasses fell to the floor. She tried to find them but her vision was very limited without them and nobody seemed to notice a seven year old crawling on the floor.

The only thing the kid could do was to find a safe place and wait for someone to find her. She was very sure at first that they would find her. But ten minutes passed, twenty minutes passed and there was no sign of Boruto or aunt Hinata.

Sarada couldn't hold it any longer and large tears started to burst from her eyes, she felt so lonely and desperate, maybe she would never see her mama again, or her papa, she was scared.

"Hi, little kid, is everything okay?" she heard a voice distracting her from her misery but the only thing she saw was a big blurry shadow in front of her making her cry even harder.

"I want mama" she whispered.

"Ah, wait! Don't cry, i won't hurt you, you are safe" Makoto tried to explain the crying child in front of him that he was a good person but Sarada refused to listen to him.

On the other hand, Haru was tired of asking random families if the glasses were theirs, he didn't like talking to strangers. He was about to tell Makoto to just leave them on the front desk when he noticed him kneeling next to a vending machine.

"Weird" he thought. But as he got closer he ran into Makoto trying to calm down a crying child. Kids tend to love Makoto and fall for that bright smile, was she blind or something?

And that's when it clicked.

Haru kneeled right next to Makoto and gently put the glasses on the girl's face, her blurry world suddenly became clear again and she faced the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Boruto?" the only blue eyes she had learned to admire were her friend's but after seeing the bigger picture, a young man was kneeling in front of her with a tiny smile and next to him was the big shadow she was so scared of.

After realizing she confused him with her friend she just blushed and looked to her knees murmuring a shy "i'm sorry".

Makoto looked at the small encounter and couldn't stop smiling, he knew Haru got something special that made kids startled, maybe it was his aura or he was just mesmerizing to the sight. Then he remembered that she was crying on the first place and now that she had her view restored maybe she could be more calm.

"Uhm, hey little one, could you please tell us why where you crying? If you are lost, we can help you!"

Sarada remembered her situation and small tears threatened to burst again but she tried her best not to.

"Stupid Boruto, he promised to not let go of my hand and he hasn't come for me" She hugged her knees looking for some comfort but it was useless, she wanted her mama and to leave this silly aquarium and never come back.

Makoto and Haru looked at each other not knowing what to do, they had never been in this situation, what do you do when you find a lost kid?

"Could you tell us your name? Maybe we could go to the front desk and try to tell them that you are lost and they'll say your name on the microphone so everyone can hear" Makoto tried to show one of his best smiles, the one that makes you feel safe and warm.

"Sarada" she said a little bit more loud, she was looking at Makoto like he was a superhero now.

"Hello Sarada-chan, my name is Makoto and this is Haru-chan" he said more happily while he helped Sarada to stand up and he did the same as well.

"Drop the chan" Haru scoffed.

Sarada hid behind Makoto's legs when Haru stood up, one could say she was scared of him but she was actually incredibly shy looking at him and felt nervous. Makoto noticed it and offered her a kind smile.

"Don't worry, i felt the same at the beginning too." They both shared a laugh and walked together towards the front desk.

Haru didn't hear what he said but he was glad the girl stopped crying, he decided to follow them from behind.

It wasn't difficult to find the front desk but the amount of people trying to buy tickets and asking questions was huge and that made them wait in line for what it felt -at least for Haru- years.

Their turn was finally announced and Sarada couldn't have her hopes more higher, they would surely help her find her friend and family.

"Excuse me, we are here because this little kid is lost and we were wondering if you could announce on the speaker that she is here so her family can find her." Makoto was using his profesional sweet voice again.

"Sure thing, just wait a second, what's the name of the child?"

Makoto looked at Sarada so she could say her full name.

"Uchiha Sarada."

"Don't worry Uchiha Sarada, i'm sure your family will be here in any second" the lady had a gentle smile on her face, that made Sarada smile too.

"Good afternoon, i'm sorry for the interruption but i'm announcing that the child Uchiha Sarada is looking for her family in the front desk, please come here as soon as possible, thank you." She said on the microphone, the message was spread on the entire place, it didn't matter which room where you in, you listened the message through the speakers.

"All we have to do now is wait, they'll come back for you, Sarada-chan." Makoto looked at the anxious child next to him, she was looking everywhere trying to find her family.

Meanwhile in another room.

"Boruto, you need to calm down, Sarada-chan is a smart kid, we will find her." A hurried Hinata was trying to chase her son while carrying a baby Himawari at the same time. It happened in a matter of seconds, one moment Boruto was helding her childhood friend's hand and in a blink of an eye she was suddenly gone. After that, Boruto was desperately trying to find her again, with no results.

"But, mom, i promised her to never let her go, you know, she doesn't like crowded places." An anxious Boruto was screaming her name like crazy, pushing everyone aside, it didn't matter if someone got mad, all he wanted was to find her again.

"Sara-" He was about to scream her name one more time when they heard a message through the speakers, her friend was fine, she was waiting for them in the front desk.

"I'll go for her!" Hinata wasn't able to hold him back, he run as fast as he could, she just sighed and rushed to the front desk as well.

When Boruto arrived to the main room where the front desk was located, he couldn't see anything, being a five year old surrounded by so many adults made his task to find her friend impossible, he could only try to find his way in the sea of people while screaming her name.

"Saradaaaaaaaaaaaa" Boruto would say every time he was crushed by someone, he was trying to get closer, little by little.

Sarada was sitting on a bench with Makoto and Haru when she thought she heard her name. She stood up trying to find the source of that voice when Makoto tapped her shoulder.

"Sarada-chan? is everything okay?"

Sarada nodded, maybe it was just an hallucination, she guessed. But then she heard that voice again.

"Boruto?" she couldn't be wrong, even if they were miles away his voice was particularly loud. Suddenly her feet moved by themselves and she found herself running towards his voice.

"Boruto?" Makoto gave Haru a confused look but he just shrugged and denied with his head, he was lost too. Then they saw the child they were supposed to take care of running away and both chased her out of worry, Haru wouldn't ever admit it but he didn't want anything happen to the little girl.

"Boruto, Boruto!" She was calling his name, however, there were so many people in her way, it would be impossible to a pair of seven years old to find each other that way. The anxiousness was starting to grow on her again when she accidently bumped into someone, ready to apologize she raised her face but she found Makoto's gentle smile instead.

"Sarada-chan don't run off like that, what's going on?"

"My friend is looking for me but i can't see him." Sarada pouted as he listened to several "Sarada's" at the distance. Had only she was a little bit taller, she wished she could grow up as tall as a tower so she could have a wider view of the room, and then an idea hit her.

"Excuse me" she said tucking Makoto's leg.

"Would you please carry me on your shoulders? I think maybe i could find my friend if I could see all the room" Sarada knew it was a weird question to ask to a stranger, but it was her only chance, what if Boruto gave up?

"Sure!"

Makoto kneeled in front of her and gently carried Sarada over his shoulders. He made sure he hold her firmly to avoid her from falling.

"Woah, I've never been this high before" She felt like a giant, the queen of the world, like she had climbed the Mount Everest and got to the top. Now she finally had a whole view of the room they were in, the only thing left was to find a tiny mop of blond hair screaming her name like a crazy.

There. She found him a few meters away asking to strangers if they had seen a black haired girl with glasses, but none of them listened to him.

"Boruto! I'm here, I'm here!" She raised her arms trying to make him look her way, now she was more visible than before, therefore, when he heard her voice he turned around and saw her friend… on a tall man's shoulders? Why was he carrying his friend? Boruto's blood boiled in anger thinking that maybe she was in danger and run towards her.

"Hey you big man! Leave my friend alone, now." He started hitting him on his legs but it was no use, what damage can a seven year old do with his little fists against a tall broad man like Makoto.

Haru tried so hard not to laugh, it was the first time a kid yelled at Makoto.

"Ah, wait, we were just trying to help Sarada-chan, we found her lost and without her glasses. He's your friend Sarada-chan?" Makoto was extremely worried of not making a scene in front of everyone, he didn't want people to think he was trying to kidnap a little girl.

"Yes, he is dummy Boruto. I think i can go down now" Sarada sighed both in relief and frustration, she should have known Boruto would react like that.

Makoto pulled her down and left her carefully in front of the angry blond… Boruto was his name? Makoto was a little scared of him.

"Hey, only I can call her Sarada-chan, you know." Boruto pulled out his tongue to annoy Makoto and then proceeded to hug his lost friend.

"Sarada-chan where were you? i thought i'd never see you again, you know."

She accepted her hug but she also scoffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"I told you to drop the chan several times, dummy Boruto, besides, i was with Haru and Makoto"

Makoto couldn't avoid giving a knowing look to Haru, they both knew what that meant, even if Haru didn't interact that much with Sarada, they were more alike than he would like to admit.

Haru just rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Don't even say it."

"Deep down you know, Haru-chan."

Then they heard a woman's voice from behind.

"Boruto! Sarada, you are fine"

A woman carrying a baby rushed to the children and hugged them but also scolded the blonde one for running away like that. On the other hand, Sarada couldn't resist seeing her best friend being scolded after everything he did for her, so she told aunt Hinata all the story while pointing Makoto and Haru.

"They helped me find Boruto and my glasses, they were very nice."

Hinata nodded and stood up right in front of them and bowed her head.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Sarada-chan, we wouldn't know what to do without her, she is very special."

Makoto simply smiled and nodded.

"She is very special, indeed, but don't worry about it, we are glad she is okay."

Haru smiled too.

After that, Makoto and Haru said goodbye to Sarada and the rest of her companions. Sarada almost didn't want to say goodbye to them, she felt that Makoto was like the older brother she never had and Haru's eyes reminded her to Boruto's, but they had their plans and so as she.

The rest of the day went uneventful for the Uchiha and the Uzumaki's, they ended their trip to the aquarium eating ice cream in a cafeteria nearby. Hinata bought Sarada and Boruto a huge sized chocolate ice cream for them to share because she knew they would like to talk about what happened before.

"So how did you feel when you couldn't find us?" Boruto asked as he shoved a big spoon of ice cream on his mouth.

"Well, at first i was so scared but deep down i knew you would come back for me." Sarada said as she took a napkin and whipped Boruto's cheek, he got a little spot of chocolate on it.

Boruto's face got completely red after what she said, he didn't know why but the fact that his childhood friend knew he would go back for her made him blush and his heart started to pump faster than when he played video games.

"Don't get lost again, okay?" The tomato murmured turning his face to the opposite direction, avoiding Sarada's gaze.

Hinata was in the other table looking at them with a smile on her face, she, knew what that blush meant even if his son didn't. Most likely her son had inherited that characteristic trade of hers from whenever Naruto was close to her since they both were kids.

It surely had been a day full of stress and worry, but Sarada enjoyed every bit of it, she met new people, she ate ice cream, she met turtles, she was happy.

"Boruto, we should visit the aquarium more often."

End.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, this is for real the longest fic i've ever written, it all started with a small headcanon and after many weeks it's done. I know it's not perfect but i reaaaaally wanted to post this. Sorry for the delay btw. I love MakoHaru from Free! And with BoruSara they both are my otp's, i'm so happy. I'm ZERO expert on writing makoharu so i apologize if they seemed too OOC :(

Please leave your reviews it's very important to me.


	3. Day 5

DAY 5- Little moments.

Boruto and Sarada started a small routine together, the first of so many but this one started on their genin days.

It all began when one of them ran into the other one morning at the Konoha main street. It was lunch time but neither of them had it already because both had plans that couldn't be postponed.

The Uchiha was walking on the street looking at all the stores, not really interested of her surroundings, but that changed when she saw a classic yellow hair around the corner.

"Boruto? What are you doing here so early?" Sarada asked, it was unusual to see her teammate on the streets so early in the morning.

Boruto turned his head when he heard that voice, he would recognize it anywhere.

"Sarada. I came to the store to buy this pack of cards, the stock arrived today and i wanted to be the first one to buy it, you know!" It was obvious that he was very excited, it didn't matter if he had to skip breakfast to get his game.

"Boys are so immature, you never get on time for missions but for some cards you are willing to get up as early as possible, eh?" Sarada sighed, she wasn't mad, actually she found the blonde's reaction rather cute but teasing him was part of their friendship.

"Oh, c'mon, i don't get late all the time. Besides, what are you doing here so early?"

"Mama is not home so i was thinking about going out to buy something to..." Sarada made a pause.

Boruto's stomach growled in that moment out of hunger, she guessed, the boy in front of her was dying of embarrasment and got red as a tomato.

"Something to eat." She continued and chuckled. "I guess someone is hungry, would you like to come with me?"

"Uh, sure why not?" Boruto nodded and so they had their very first lunch on a small bakery.

And that's how Boruto and Sarada started to have lunch every time they could. It wasn't an everyday thing since they both had a family and if they skipped it every day maybe they could get suspicious.

On those times when they weren't able to get together, they arranged a second option. After having lunch with their respective families, Boruto had the costume of waiting for her in her balcony, until she was ready to go.

They could keep walking all around Konoha and never get tired because they talked about everything, life, something Sarada read on a book, Boruto's new videogame, about missions. This little ritual became something important for them. Although they had their fights too, it wouldn't be Boruto and Sarada if they didn't argue about almost everything.

"I'll pay, it's my treat."

"Boruto! You paid the dangos last time it's my turn."

"Stop being so stubborn, i already said I would pay."

"Who are you calling stubborn? Don't be such an idiot and let me pay."

"Huh? Do you wanna fight?"

And the discussion would remain until someone would separate them or one of them decided to gave up. This situation happened almost daily, and in consequence, the owners of different shops or random civilians got used to see a young couple fighting about almost everything at the same hour.

Their friends were a little surprised the first times they ran into them together, but as the time went by they got used to it as well. Even Mitsuki, who at first had a hard time locating their teammates, but it wasn't until he asked Chocho about Sarada's whereabouts that he understood.

"Sarada? Ah she is probably with Boruto on her morning walk, just look for two people yelling at each other and there you go."

Mitsuki was perplexed at this statement. He decided to follow her orders and turned out she was right. The famous duo was having an argument again, but nobody around seemed to care. He was about to interrupt them because he had received a message from Konohamaru when an old lady gently tuck his arm.

"Wait, please, let them be."

The pale boy was so confused.

"But they are fighting, shouldn't someone make them stop?"

"Oh, don't worry, they do it every day before entering to my bakery and sharing some dangos together, he also always buys her favorite tea as an apology for his actions and she shares half of the dangos in return."

"Hm, i see, do you think they make a good couple?"

"They surely do."

.

.

.

.

.

.

I forgot i had this on my documents, lmao. This was day 5, little moments based on a prompt someone sent me on tumblr.

Pls leave reviews if you liked it, i don't think i'll summit anymore fics for the bsa week since it's already over but yeah. :)


End file.
